grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Laidende
The new partners of the hotel with his friend Drew Fuller who join with Anthony Hall. Early Life Born in London, whom he is of mix heritage, part English and his father is from Jamaica, he grew up with Drew Fuller. Drew was always a slacker and a guy who was great friends of Daniel who always covered him and he seem to never be concerned or worried but clearly has anxiety issues. He likes to make things appear to be no problems and likes to be seen as making all appearances which is something he has learnt to do while covering his good friend Drew. Daniel and Drew end up getting a stake in the hotel in Grasmere Valley and the two become co-manages with Anthony Hall. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 34 Daniel comes to Grasmere Valley with his rather lazy playboy good friend Drew Fuller who are among the new partners of the hotel with Anthony Hall. When Barbara Novak came to town claiming she had a secret that would implode the town, soon everyone is wanting to book at the hotel as she was to reveal all at the hotel on the Friday. Drew is missing much to Anthony's annoyance while Daniel is there but obsessed with his appearance always does his best to put on a best face while being really patronizing with his infamous phrase he says to everyone constantly 'Don't Worry, I assure you everything's at hand.' Darren Sussex is the last person to be checked in and it seems there are no more rooms in the hotel. However Anthony Hall who is checking in everybody ends up making room for Darren in Daniel Laidende's room, who is among the new partners with Anthony in the hotel, much to his annoyance. Daniel during the night can't get to sleep and gets up and sees Barbara Novak in a chair who proves she has something that will change the town for ever as she indicates to him that she has a DVD. Everyone has different theories and there is group organised by Audrey Strong looking to stop her which consists of Audrey as well as Darren Sussex, Donny Gress, E.D.N.A, Helen Pere, Erin Fuelgate, Ashley La Roux, Elton Muslak, Dr John Ogden, Henrietta Rogers and Mary Bishop. Daniel is also among them. They are all forced to disclose what they believes is on the DVD and he feels it has something to do with his friend Drew. Barbara taunts them all and soon a chase is ensued. But as Barbara goes into the hotel and declares she will ruin the town, when Elton Muslak is thrown from a room on top floor by Dedge right onto her killing Barbara instantly and smashing the DVD. Darren is accused of assaulting Katie Souza with Steve Queen captured on the DVD which Barbara Novak was threatening the town with, Mrs Bath begins to believe admittedly and is among those wanting him prosecuted. Darren declares his innocence and Daniel is there supporting Darren as the two have become great friends and is not until Gavin Rossum declares he has proof what was on the DVD was not what Katie was suggesting, Mrs Bath relents. When the DVD is put together by Gavin Rossum it is revealed that Tessa Crab, Drew Jane and Adrian Fuller are all buried alive underground. The town the scramble to find them. Michael Novak however remains in prison. Drew Jane is in fact the love of Daniel and he is distressed she is buried alive and Adrian is the twin of Drew Daniel's great friend.